idolinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Soloreleases von Miura Daichi
Miura Daichi geboren: 24.08.1987 Alben: 2006.01.25 D-ROCK with U 2009.09.16 Who's The Man 2011.11.30 D.M. 2013.11.20 The Entertainer 2015.09.02 FEVER 2017.03.22 HIT 2018.07.11 Kyuutai Best of Alben: 2018.03.07 BEST Cover Alben: 2014.03.14 Covers EP Mix Alben: 2015.02.25 DJ DAISHIZEN Presents Miura Daichi NON STOP DJ MIX Live Alben: 2012.02.22 Daichi Miura Live Tour 2011 -Synesthesia- 2012.08.22 Daichi Miura Live 2012 "D.M." In Budokan 2013.01.16 Daichi Miura "exTime Tour 2012" 2014.02.05 Daichi Miura Live Tour 2013 - Door to the unknown 2014.10.01 DAICHI MIURA LIVE TOUR 2014 - THE ENTERTAINER 2016.02.10 Daichi Miura Live Tour 2013 - Door to the unknown CD 2016.02.10 DAICHI MIURA LIVE TOUR 2014 - THE ENTERTAINER CD 2016.02.17 DAICHI MIURA LIVE TOUR 2015 "FEVER" 2017.03.22 DAICHI MIURA LIVE TOUR 2016 (RE)PLAY FINAL at Yoyogi National Gymnasium 2018.01.17 Live Chronicle 2005-2017 digitale Live Alben: 2019.12.06 DAICHI MIURA LIVE TOUR ONE END in Osaka-jo Hall Singles: 1999.05.19 Big heart 2005.03.30 Keep It Goin' On 2005.06.01 Free Style 2005.10.11 Southern Cross 2006.01.11 No Limit featuring Utamaru (from RHYMESTER) 2007.07.18 Flag 2008.07.23 Inside Your Head 2009.02.11 Your Love feat. KREVA 2009.05.20 Delete My Memories 2010.08.18 The Answer 2010.12.15 Lullaby 2011.08.24 Turn Off The Light 2012.05.02 Two Hearts 2012.12.12 Right Now / Voice 2013.07.10 GO FOR IT 2014.03.05 Anchor 2014.12.03 Furueau Dake de ~Always with you~ / IT'S THE RIGHT TIME 2015.02.25 Unlock 2015.06.17 music 2016.03.30 Cry & Fight 2016.11.23 (RE)PLAY 2017.01.18 EXCITE 2017.08.02 U 2018.02.14 Heart Up (ayaka und Miura Daichi) 2018.08.22 Be Myself 2018.12.19 Blizzard 2019.06.12 Katasumi / Corner 2020.01.15 kein Titel digitale Singles: 2007.08.25 Everlasting Love 2007 2008.08.06 Inside Your Head 2011.06.01 Touch Me 2012.08.29 Elevator 2013.02.20 Half of You 2013.11.06 I'm On Fire 2014.10.01 Bring It Down 2014.11.03 Furueau Dake de ~Always with you~ 2015.02.25 Unlock 2015.05.20 music 2016.03.09 Cry & Fight 2016.10.02 EXCITE (TV Opening Size) 2017.09.27 Futsuu no Konya no Koto wo -let tonight be forever remembered- 2019.04.11 Katasumi andere Singles: 2010.12.15 Koibitotachi no Christmas 2011.08.24 Lullaby ~Piano Version~ 2012.08.xx Keep It Goin' On 2012 MIX 2013.xx.xx HIKARI -Fanclub limitiert- 2014.03.14 TO MAKE YOU FEEL MY LOVE Vinyls: 2008.07.09 Inside Your Head Video: 2006.03.29 D-ROCK with U ~DAICHI MIURA LIVE CHAPTER 2~ @SHIBUYA-AX 2009.11.18 DAICHI MIURA LIVE 2009 -Encore of Our Love- 2011.05.25 DAICHI MIURA LIVE TOUR 2010 ~GRAVITY~ 2012.02.22 DAICHI MIURA LIVE TOUR 2011 ~Synesthesia~ 2012.08.22 DAICHI MIURA LIVE 2012 "D.M." in BUDOKAN 2012.12.12 Daichi Miura in L.A. Private & Works -Fanclub Release- 2013.01.16 DAICHI MIURA "exTime Tour 2012" 2013.03.20 Choreo Chronicle 2008-2011 Plus 2014.01.29 DAICHI MIURA LIVE TOUR 2013 -Door to the unknown- 2014.03.05 Anchor (Acoustic Session) 2014.05.22 Daichi Meshi -Fanclub Release- 2014.10.01 DAICHI MIURA LIVE TOUR 2014 - THE ENTERTAINER 2014.12.01 DAICHI MIURA FAN CLUB EVENT 2014 -Fanclub Release- 2014.12.03 Furueau Dake de ~Always with you~ / IT'S THE RIGHT TIME (Special Acoustic Session) -Fanclub Release- 2015.05.31 DAICHI MIURA FAN CLUB EVENT 2015 -Fanclub Release- 2015.06.26 DAICHI MIURA FAN CLUB EVENT 2015 in ASTRO HALL -Fanclub Release- 2015.12.16 Choreo Chronicle 2012-2015 Plus 2016.02.10 DAICHI MIURA LIVE TOUR 2015 "FEVER" 2016.07.29 DAICHI MIURA FAN CLUB EVENT 2016 -Fanclub Release- 2017.03.22 DAICHI MIURA LIVE TOUR 2016 (RE)PLAY FINAL at Yoyogi National Gymnasium 2017.12.27 Live Chronicle 2005-2017 2018.06.27 DAICHI MIURA BEST HIT TOUR in Nippon Budokan 2019.06.12 DAICHI MIURA LIVE TOUR ONE END in Osaka-jo Hall Essay: 2013.12.07 SHOW TIME!!